Because of Her
by allchuuuckedup
Summary: "If I had known who she was when I first met her, would it have made a difference? I can't honestly tell you. The moment Annabeth Chase entered my life everything shifted. While my family fell in shambles around me she remained my core. The everything she was exploded, twisting into my worst nightmare. I couldn't hold onto them all. I had to choose." From the book "Because of Low"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. And up until a week ago I had a life . . . a life to escape what nightmare I have to face at home. See, a week ago I was a college student at the University of California – Berkley. I purposefully chose a school far from home so I can finally have peace.

Moving back home sucked. Everything about this city reminded me of why the hell I'd wanted to get away. I had a life in California. Here in New York City I was Percy Jackson. No matter where I went people knew me. Sounds weird, right? I mean, why the hell would people in New York know me? But they know my family . . . especially my dad. And now, they're talking about us. Which is why I had to come home. Leaving my sister, Tanya, and my mother, Sally, here alone to face this was impossible. The scandal hovering over our heads took away all my choices and freedom.

For now, only a few people know, but soon the entire city of New York would know what my dad was doing or more appropriately . . . _who_ my dad was doing. King of the marine biological world had been a high enough title for some little gold digging whore to jump in bed with my dear old dad. The first time I'd seen the gold digger working as my dad's secretary I knew something wasn't right. She was young and smoking hot and apparently money hungry.

The old son of a bitch couldn't keep it in his pants and now my mom and sister would have to deal with the drama it would cause. This was already devastating to my mother. My younger sister Tanya had caught them going at it one evening when she was bringing dad some dinner. She'd called me that night crying hysterically. I'd withdrawn from school immediately, packed my things and headed home. My family needed me.

A knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts and I went to see what chick was here looking for Luke this time. God knew the guy had an endless line of females parading through his life. My new roommate here in NYU is a player. A major player. I twisted the knob and swung the door open without peeking through the hole.

The surprise was on me. I'd been prepared to tell whatever tall, willowy large but obviously fake chested female dressed in almost nothing waiting outside the door that Luke was busy with another very similar to her. Except a very natural almost curvy blonde stood before me. Red rimmed eyes and a tear streaked face gazed up at me. There were no mascara lines running down her face. Her hair wasn't styled but pulled back in a pony tail. She wore jeans and what appeared to be an authentic Back in Black AC/DC concert t-shirt. No belly button flashing a flat tanned stomach and her clothes weren't skin tight. Well maybe the jeans were a little snug but they hugged her hips nicely. My appreciation of her legs stopped however when I noticed the small beat up suitcase clutched tightly in her hand.

"Is Luke here?" Her voice sounded broken and musical at the same time.

I was having a hard time digesting that this girl was here for Luke. She wasn't anything like he veered toward. Nothing was enhanced. Everything from her thick blonde curly hair to the Chuck Taylors on her feet screamed, "not Luke's type." And the fact she was carrying a suitcase, well that couldn't be good.

"Uh, um, no." I stammered.

Her shoulders slumped and another sob escaped her mouth. One small dainty hand flew up in an attempt to mute the sound of her obvious distress. Her nails were even classy. Not too long with a smooth rounded tip and soft pink nail polish.

"I left my cell phone," she let out a sigh then continued, "at my stepmom's. I need to call him. Can I come in?"

Luke was out with a swimsuit model that apparently had a thing for college baseball players. I knew from the way he talked he didn't intend to come up for air much tonight. He'd never answer her call and I hated to see her get more upset that she already was. A horrible thought crossed my mind, surely he hadn't gotten this girl pregnant. Couldn't he see how freaking innocent she was.

"Uh, yeah but I don't know if he'll answer. He's busy . . . tonight."

She shot me a sour smile and nodded stepping around me, "I know the kind of busy he is but he'll talk to me."

She sounded rather confident. I wasn't feeling her confidence myself.

"Do you have a cell I can use?" she asked me.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and handed it to her unable to argue further. She had stopped crying and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Thanks, I'll try calling first." Pretty blonde said.

I watched as she walked over to the sofa and dropped her suitcase to the floor with a thunk before sinking dejectedly down onto the worn cushions as if she's been here a hundred times. Being as I'd only been moved in for two days, I wouldn't know if she had been here before or not.

"It's me. I left my phone when I ran. You're not here but your new roommate let me in. Call me," she sniffed then hung up. I watched fascinated as she proceeded to text him. She really believed the male whore I lived with was going to call her right up as soon as he got her message. I was intrigued and growing more concerned by the minute.

She finished and handed the phone back to me. She smiled at me and two dimples appeared in her cheeks. Damn that was cute.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I wait a little bit until he calls back?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. You want a drink?"

She nodded and stood up, "Yes, but I'll get it. My drinks are in the bottom drawer of the fridge behind the Bud Lights."

I frowned and followed her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and bent down to get her hidden drink.

"Ah, here it is. Luke needs to run to the store and restock. He must be letting his one nighters drink my Bubble Up"

I couldn't keep guessing. I needed to know who she was exactly. Surely she wasn't one of his girlfriends. Could she be the sister? I sure as hell hoped not. I was interested and I hadn't been interested in anyone in awhile. Not since the last girl broke my heart. I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew Luke when the phone in my pocket started ringing. She walked over to me and held out her hand. The girl really believed it was Luke. I glanced down and sure enough, my roommate had called back.

She took the phone from my hand.

"Hey . . . she's such a selfish jerk . . . I can't stay there Luke . . . I didn't mean to leave my phone. I was just upset . . . Yes, your new roommate's a nice guy. He's been very helpful . . . No, don't end your date. Get her out of your system. I'll wait . . . I promise not to go back . . . She is who she is Luke . . . I just hate her . . . No, no, really I'm fine. I just needed to see you . . . Don't. I'll leave . . . Luke - . . . No! . . . Luke . . . Okay fine."

She held the phone out to me, "He wants to talk to you."

This conversation was like nothing I'd expected. The girl had to be his sister.

"Hey," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"_Listen, I need you to make sure Anne stays there until I can get home. She's upset and I don't want her leaving. Get her one of her damn soda thingys out of the fridge. They're behind the Bud Lights in the bottom drawer. I have to hide them from other chicks I have over. All females tend to like those nasty drinks. Turn on the television, distract her, whatever. I'm only ten minutes away but I'm putting my jeans on as we speak and headed home. Just help get her mind off things but DON'T touch her."_

"Ah, okay sure. Is she your sister?"

Luke chuckled into the phone, _"Hell no she's not my sister. I'd never buy my damn sister drinks and call her back when I'm in the middle of sex. Anne's the girl I'm gonna marry."_

I had no response for that. My eyes found her standing over by the window with her back to me. The long thick blonde locks curled on the ends and brushed against the middle of her back. She was absolutely nothing like the girls Luke regularly hooked up with. What did he mean she was the girl he was going to marry? That made no sense.

"_Keep her there man. I'm on my way."_ Then he hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone on the table and stood there staring at her back. She turned around slowly and studied me a moment then she smiled.

"He told you he was going to marry me, didn't he?" she said laughing softly before taking a drink of her soda. "Crazy boy. I shouldn't have bothered him but he's all I've got."

She walked over and sank back down onto the old faded green sofa. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving. He'd rip apart my stepmom's house searching for me and scare the hell out of her if I left. I've got enough issues where she's concerned. I don't intend to unleash Luke on her."

I slowly made my way over to the only chair in the room and sat down.

"So, you're engaged?" I asked staring down at her bare ring finger.

She shook her head, "Not in a million years. Luke has crazy ideas. Just because he says them doesn't make them true."

She raised her eyebrows and took another drink of her soda.

"So you aren't going to marry Luke," I really would love for her to clarify this because I was incredibly confused and more than a little interested in her.

She bit down on her bottom lip, "Luke was my 'boy next door' growing up. He's my best friend. I love him dearly and he really is all I have. The only person I can count on. We've never actually been in a relationship before because he knows I won't have sex with him and he needs sex. He's also real wrapped up in the whole idea that a relationship between the two of us before we get married will end badly and he'll lose me. He has this irrational fear of losing me."

Did she know the guy had bagged over three different girls this week and apparently was having a threesome when she'd called? She was so much better than Luke.

"Wipe that look off your face. I don't need your pity. I know what Luke is like. I know you have probably seen the kind of girls he's attracted to and I absolutely look nothing like them. I don't live in a fantasy world. I'm very aware," she tilted her head and smiled at me sweetly. "I don't even know your name."

"Percy Jackson"

"Well, Percy Jackson, I'm Annabeth Chase. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise"

"So you're a friend of Nico's"

When Nico di Angelo, a childhood friend, heard I was going back to New York and that I was admitted to NYU, he hooked me this apartment with Luke because I don't want to stay full time at my so called home.

I nodded, "Yes but don't hold it against me."

She laughed for the first time and a sudden pleasure from such a simple sound startled me. I liked hearing her laugh.

"I won't. Nico isn't all that bad. He likes to use those pretty boy looks of his to get his way but I'm safe from his attention. Luke would kill him if he decided to bat his eyes at me."

Was it of Nico's womanizing or the fact that he was a guy made Luke protective of Annabeth?

"ANNE!" Luke's voice rang out as the door to the apartment swung open. His head snapped around and his eyes went straight to Annabeth.

"God baby I was so afraid you'd leave, come here." This was a side of Luke I'd never seen. Apparently the sweet little blonde got to him in a way no one else could. He pulled her up into his arms, reached down and grabbed he forgotten suitcase then led her back to his bedroom whispering to her the entire way. If she hadn't informed me that she refused to have sex with him earlier I'd have been eat up with righteous fury at the idea of him touching someone so sweet. But instead, I was eaten up with envy because I knew he was going to get to hold her and listen to her musical voice as she spilled out all her problems. He'd be the one to fix them, not me. I'd just met her. Why the hell did that bother me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Somehow along the night, my best friend Luke managed to find new blankets and a pillow. He was sprawled on the floor where he'd fallen asleep after he returned from his two AM booty call. I didn't allow him to sleep next to me because he reeked of whiskey and sex and because he just screwed some nameless chick. He was such a crazy boy.

I resisted the urge to reach down and brush the long blonde hair out of his eyes. I needed to leave and if I woke him up he'd stop me. My stepmom was expecting me to keep my brother Matt today. I was still furious with her but Matt was a baby and he needed me. He couldn't help the fact that his mommy was a selfish brat.

I covered Luke's half naked body with the quilt as I stood up gently from his bed. He'd stripped down to his boxers last night in his attempt to get rid of his smoke, whiskey and cheap women infested clothing. But despite his efforts, he still smelled like all those things. The ridiculously chiseled body of his was always tanned. The intense blue eyes of his are the only thing his dad gave him genetically and physically. That was one of the many bonds Luke and I shared, absent fathers.

My suitcase held the only three clean outfits I currently had. My dirty clothes were piled up over in the corner of Luke's room in a plastic laundry basket. I really needed to make time to do the laundry. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a "Hurricane's Baseball" t-shirt Luke had given me from my meager supply of clothing, I dressed quickly and quietly. After I'm done freshening up, I closed my suitcase and threw my clothing from last night into the dirty clothes basket.

Gently closing the bedroom door behind me so I didn't wake him, I turned and headed for the fridge. I needed some coffee and I wanted to leave some ready for Luke when he woke up. Lord knows he'd need it after his late night.

"I thought you left last night."

I spun around to see Percy Jackson sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee already in his hands. I really wish he wasn't so dang gorgeous. Percy Jackson wasn't in my league or even my atmosphere. How Luke had landed a Jackson for a roommate, I had no idea. Nico must be really tight with Percy which seemed odd since Nico grew up much like Luke and me.

"Um, no. That was Luke that left last night."

Percy frowned that disapproving frown I'd seen last night again. He really didn't get Luke and me at all. I wasn't sure if he was judging me or Luke but it annoyed me. Even though he had the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen on a guy in my life.

"Luke isn't here?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No, he's back. He had a um, call last night and he went out. He got back a few hours ago."

"So he left you here while he went . . . out"

I sighed and reached for a coffee cup, "Yep."

"I was going to make me some eggs and toast. You want some?"

That hadn't been the response I'd expected. I was sure he was going to heat this thing with Luke and me into the ground. Instead, he was offering to fix me breakfast.

"No thanks. I've got to go keep my brother today." I held up the coffee mug in my hand, "I take mugs full of coffee with me when I leave but I always bring them back."

Percy shrugged, "No worries. They aren't mine anyway."

"I know. I bought them for Luke when he got this place."

Percy stood up and walked over to the fridge and began getting eggs and butter out. If I was honest with myself, I really wanted to stand here and watch him cook. Then eat breakfast with him and see if I could make him smile. I felt sure he had a really nice smile. Those green eyes would probably twinkle.

"If you're sure you can't stay. My cooking is pretty damn impressive."

Percy reached over to open the drawer beside me. The clean soap smell mixed with coffee and something else that reminded me of warm summer days met my nose. I fought the urge to grab his shirt and take a deeper whiff. He's think I was crazy. I'd always thought the way Luke smelled when he came home from celebrating a victory game was the best smell in the world. But Luke's sweat, beer and cigarettes couldn't compete with clean Percy Jackson.

Okay, I needed to go. "Um, Okay, I gotta run. Thanks again and I'll take you up on breakfast another time. I've got to get to my stepmom's place before she comes over here with my brother in tow."

Percy glanced up and a small frown puckered his brow. He seemed concerned. If the guy only knew this was the least of my problems. I wondered what he would think if he knew I actually had nowhere to live. My stepmom's couch and Luke's bed were the only options I had for now. Somehow I knew he'd want to fix that and it warned me. Shaking my head from my illusions of Percy, I stepped around him and his yummy goodness then headed for the door.

"You gonna be okay?" He called as my hand touched the handle. A smile tugged at my lips. I was right. He did care. But then guys like Percy wanted to save the world.

"Yep," I replied glancing back over my shoulder to flash him a smile before stepping outside and heading to my reality.

* * *

"Where the HELL have you been? No wait, don't tell me. You've been in Luke Castellan's bed again. You know you have no right judging me when you go sleeping with that male whore."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. My stepmom was so uninvolved in my life she didn't have a clue how off track she was. Yes, Luke was probably considered a male whore but he did pick really hot sexy females to screw around with. He had pretty high standards. Which never ceased to amuse me that people thought I was one of his many conquests. I didn't fit the profile, at all. For starters, he kept me around. He never kept a girl around after he slept with her. Second, I wasn't nearly tall enough, my hips were too big and my chest too real. Luke had a thing for fake boobs. Strange but true.

"I'm here now. Just go and stop cursing and yelling in front of Matt. It took me an entire week to get him to stop saying s-h-i-t when he dropped things."

If I wasn't so worried about the fact it might become a permanent word in his vocabulary I would've found it funny. He would sit in his high chair and drop one cheerio at a time. Each time one bounced on the cracked linoleum, he's yell "SHIT" and clap his hands and do it again.

This was all thanks to my lovely stepmom yelling "shit" every time Matt dropped his food onto the floor. So, my stepbrother had decided to make a game of it.

"Whatever, it was funny. I gotta go. Call Janet Hall, the lady with the sponge rollers always in her yellow hair that lives three houses down and ask her if she can watch Matt tomorrow. You've got class tomorrow, right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

I hated leaving Matt with the cat lady. He'd come home with several scratches from the thousands of cats in that house last time he stayed there, not to mention the place smelled like cat poo. But I couldn't miss a class or make less than a B in any of my courses or I'd lose my scholarship. I needed that scholarship. NYU offered me a scholarship and that was all the college I would get. Once my scholarship was up I wouldn't be furthering my education. Unless I could manage a student loan and considering I didn't even have a home that seemed unlikely.

"Okay, I'm gone. Don't call my cell while I'm at work. If you have any problems just figure them out."

And she was gone. No kiss goodbye to Matt. I hated her for that if nothing else.

My birth mom died of cancer when I was twelve leaving me and my dad alone in the world. Dad fell into deep depression and he made pretty bad decisions . . . like marrying the bitch I now call my stepmom. And then my dad left me too when he passed away, leaving me with the bitch troll. The house had been left to Roxanne, my stepmom, along with the meager amount of money in the bank. She was human enough to get a job to pay the bills. Once I was old enough to work I got an after school job to help out.

Then Matt came along a little over a year ago and everything got harder. Roxanne told me she couldn't support me any longer and I needed to get my own place. I couldn't afford my own place on a waitress's income. So, she decided that if I took care of Matt for her while she worked she's let me stay the night free of rent in return. Problem is she doesn't need me to keep Matt every day and when I don't keep Matt she doesn't let me stay the night.

Sounds harsh but the truth is I am more than positive Matt's dad comes around those nights and she doesn't want me to know who he is. If it wasn't for her secret of who Matt's daddy is, I'm pretty sure she'd let me stay. But I get booted for a guy. At first I went to the Methodist church because they have a homeless shelter but when Luke found out I was going there because Roxanne wasn't letting me stay at home anymore, he flipped.

Now, I go to his place instead. I tried to fight him on it just because of his crazy notion we're going to get married, but I need him. Even if he is possessive and insane at times, he takes care of me. No one else ever has. He likes knowing he has the ability to take care of someone.

When Luke's mom passed away, she left him everything she had saved. It surprised him when he received a check for over two hundred thousand dollars. The first thing Luke did with the money was buy his apartment. He figured it was good investment and he wanted some security. The rest of the money he put in the bank and only draws the interest. He's been trying to get me to move in with him ever since.

"Annie out," Matt demanded as he banged his small pudgy fist on the tray of his high chair. Lately he'd gone from calling me 'mama' to 'Annie.' It infuriated Roxanne when he called me mama. I'd had to work on breaking him of that habit.

"Yes, I'll get you out but first let's wash the banana off your hands."

**Percy's POV**

"When did Anne leave?" Luke grumbled as he stepped out of the bedroom door an hour after Annabeth had left. I could smell the whiskey on his breath from across the room. How'd she sleep near that?

"About an hour ago."

He nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. I tried to appear as if I was focused on the screen of my laptop instead of curious about what he was going to say to her.

"Hey baby, why'd you leave without waking me? . . . Aw come on. You know I'd wake up for you . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you . . . No, I shouldn't have. I thought you were sleeping . . . I want you to come back here tonight and please take the key. I keep leaving it out for you. I don't like you having to stay with her and god help me if I found out you're going back to that damn shelter . . . I'll come get you myself if you don't get your ass over here tonight . . . I got a game tonight. You want to come? I promise to leave with you after . . . Okay fine. But come here. If you need rest so badly before class tomorrow then get your sexy ass over here and go to bed. I promise not to stink tonight"

Luke chuckled and hung up the phone.

"That girl's going to drive me nuts, I swear."

I glanced up from my computer screen. Luke was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Did she get some coffee before she left?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she did."

He nodded and leaned back against the counter, "She look upset or tired?"

She looked defeated but I didn't want to tell him that. Not because I was worried about him but I didn't think she'd want me to point out that observation.

"She seemed fine."

I thought about the part of his phone conversation where he'd brought up a shelter. My insides cringed at the thoughts of Annabeth sleeping at a shelter.

"What did you mean about her going to a shelter?"

Luke cursed and shook his head, "That stepmom of hers is mean as hell. She's basically kicked Anne out. I didn't know about it at first. I found out she was sleeping at a church in town that had some kind of homeless shelter. I was so fucking furious I could've killed her stepmom with my bare hands."

"Where does she live then?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this answer but I needed to know.

"On the days she keeps her stepbrother the bitch troll lets her stay the night. The rest of the time she comes here. I tried to move her into the room you're staying in several times but she refuses. Says she can't handle my lifestyle full time. The only reason I didn't press it is because I'd end up losing her. She'd see what a chicken shit I really am and I'd lose her. I can't lose her."

The guy was really screwed up. How did he think he was really in love with Annabeth if he couldn't even top screwing every chick with a pair of long legs and fake tits in order to take care of her and keep her safe?

"I see," I replied even though I didn't.

Luke chuckled and sat his coffee cup down."Naw, I doubt you see at all."

I didn't respond because he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

The knock on the door startled me even though I'd been anticipating it for hours. Ever since Luke told me to expect Annabeth around seven tonight, I'd been surprisingly anxious. I'd have Annabeth to myself. Even though I knew it wasn't wise, I was looking forward to it. She fascinated me.

"Hey Percy," she smiled up at me as I opened the door wide and stood back so she could step inside.

"Hey yourself."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your night. You can just ignore me and go about whatever you were doing. I'll even hide out in Luke's room if you prefer privacy or anything."

_No way._

"No, uh, I actually need some company. I've been working on my courses and I need a break and an actual conversation."

She beamed and both dimples flashed at me.

"Oh good! I brought a DVD I rented from the Red Box and some supplies for a homemade pizza." She held up the large canvas shopping tote in her hand. Clinched in her other hand was the handle on the old suitcase. My stomach twisted at the thought of her having to carry her things around with her. And the fact such a small suitcase held all she owned. My sister's swimsuit collection wouldn't even fit in that thing.

"That sounds perfect."

"How good are you at chopping veggies?"

I pushed up my sleeves and flexed my arm, "I've actually had some pretty good experience."

She laughed making me feel like I'd just moved a mountain instead of agreeing to chop vegetables for her. I followed her into the kitchen and enjoyed the view of her backside. Tonight she hadn't covered those incredible legs with jeans. A pair of khaki shorts and a snug red tank top showcased her flawless peaches and cream skin. And that hair of hers was hanging down her back free of its pony tail. The silky waves seemed almost unreal.

"Okay, I know there is a decent knife in one of these drawers because I brought one over a couple weeks ago. You go on a scavenger hunt for it and a cutting board and I'll get the veggies washed."

I started looking for the knife while attempting to keep the goofy grin off my face.

"How old is your brother?" I was determined to find out more about her tonight. The girl was an enigma.

She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at me, "He turned one last month."

I opened a drawer and found the missing knofe wedged between two koozies.

"Found it."

"Oh good. Here, start slicing up the mushrooms," she said nodding her head toward the mushrooms lying on the towel still damp from her cleaning them.

"Yes ma'am"

"So, how do you like living with Luke? I mean you two are absolutely nothing alike from what I can tell."

What did she mean by that exactly? Not that I was upset she didn't think I was a player but she obviously held Luke in some sort of high regard.

"He's a nice guy. Rarely here. It's been easy to find quiet time." I answered.

"Luke can't stay put long. He needs to be social. He's always been that way. When we were kids he was always on the go. So many nights he snuck in my window because he's stayed out too late and his mom had locked him out."

I couldn't comprehend a parent locking their kid out of the house because they'd miss curfew. My parents were always standing at the door pacing ready to unleash their punishment if I came home late.

"Stop frowning," she chuckled and nudged my side with her elbow. "I can practically see your thoughts. You're friends with Nico so you know the kind of home life he had. Well most of the kids in our neighborhood had the same kind."

I forced a smile and focused all my attention on the vegetables in front of me. "No, yeah, I mean, I know."

That made absolutely no sense. Annabeth let out a soft laugh and began mixing up the pizza dough. We worked in silence and I tried hard to focus on the vegetables I was supposed to be chopping up while she kneaded and rolled out the dough. Her arms were slender but the small muscle that flexed as she pushed and pulled on the dough was literally mesmerizing. What was wrong with me?

"So, did you come home because you were tired of California or do you have some other big plans that explain your sudden change in location?"

She wasn't the first person to ask me this question. I'd been nailed with questions from all my friends who knew I loved life in California. They also knew I had been looking forward to some space from the girl who had gotten under my skin this past summer. However, Annabeth was the first person I really wanted to tell the truth to, but it was too soon.

"Family stuff brought me home."

I prepared myself for her to press further like Nico had but she just nodded and reached over to scoop a handful of the mushrooms I'd chopped and began sprinkling them onto the pizza.

"Family sure can screw things up, can't they?" her defeated tone tugged at me. Pulling her into my arms and promising her everything would be okay wasn't the best idea since I'd probably freak her out. Instead, I just nodded and reached over to sprinkle onions on the pizza just so my arm could brush against hers.

* * *

"That was one of the best pizzas I've ever eaten," I admitted after helping Annabeth clean up our mess in the kitchen.

"We make a good team," she said throwing me a grin as she put the DVD into the player.

I sat down in the straight back chair leaving the sofa available for her. There was enough room for both of us on it but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with my sitting beside her. Annabeth turned around and frowned at me.

"I don't bite, Percy. You can come sit on the comfy old couch with me. That chair is incredibly uncomfortable."

Just the opening I needed. I jumped up and sat down on the end of the couch and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I was just being polite."

Annabeth chuckled and brought a blanket over to the sofa with her. She didn't sit at the opposite end which surprised me. Instead she sat down next to me just far enough away that our bodies didn't touch and held up the blanket, "Want to share?"

"Yeah," I wasn't the least bit cold but an offer to get under a blanket with Annabeth wasn't something I was going to pass up.

"Alright," she announced as she spread the cover out over both of us, "Here we go."

The dark room was illuminated by the television screen. The warmth from Annabeth's body was so tempting. I wanted to close the distance and run my fingers through her hair. I'd been dying to see if it was as soft as it looked from the moment I'd opened the door last night to see her standing there in tears. As if reading my mind she scooted over toward me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm a cuddler when I watch movies."

I almost choked on my words, "Uh, no I don't mind."

Even though she'd closed the distance I forced my arm to remain on the back of the sofa and note find its way to her hair.

"I didn't even get a romantic comedy. I thought about you when I rented it and you don't appear to be a romantic comedy type of guy. I went for Sci-fi instead."

With her snuggled up against me on the couch, I would watch the damn Princess Diaries I abhorred since my sister had forced me to watch it over and over when she was little.

"Sci-fi is good," I assured her knowing I wouldn't be able to focus on anything with the sweet smell that reminded me of lemon and honeysuckles wafting up from her hair.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth," Percy's voice whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer to the sound and breathed deeply. He smelled so good I wanted to curl up inside his clothes.

"Anne, you need to wake up," his voice said a little louder. I stretched and opened my eyes. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. But the first thing I saw was the very defined six pack of Percy Jackson's stomach peeking from underneath the dark blue shirt he was wearing. My next realization was my head was in his lap.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you, but it's after two and I figured you might want to get to bed before Luke gets home."

The warm cotton of his shirt was clasp tightly in my fist. I stared at my hand and quickly released the grip I'd had on his shirt. What the heck? Had I been trying to undress him in my sleep? God, I hoped not. I sat up and a yawn escaped.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," I mumbled feeling my cheeks grown warm.

He grinned and his green eyes twinkled with mischief, "Don't be. I don't know when I've enjoyed a night this much."

I ducked my head and bit my lip to keep a silly grin from breaking out on my face.

"Me too, well except when I fell asleep."

His deep chuckle sent warmth through me I didn't recognize. It wasn't something I was familiar with but it was nice. More than nice. It could be addicting.

"You'd better get to bed. You've got that early class," he said softly.

I nodded then stood up and made my way to Luke's bedroom door. Turning back before I disappeared inside, I called out, "Good night."

"Good night Annabeth," his deep voice rumbled in the darkness.

* * *

"Hey baby, I'm home and I'm clean. I scrubbed in the shower and used half a bottle of mouth wash," Luke murmured as he crawled into bed beside me. I forced open my sleepy eyes to see the sunrise on the horizon. I nodded and rolled over to get another hour of sleep before I needed to get up.

"I'm sorry I stayed out all night. I didn't mean to," he whispered reaching out and clasping my hand in his. I didn't allow him to snuggled up to me in bed. It never ended well. He'd get a hard on and start trying to feel me up. We'd tried a few times and I always ended up frustrated with him and threatening to sleep on the floor. I didn't want things to get heated with is. Luke was my family. He'd never be anything more.

"S'okay," I muttered.

"Did you have a good evening? I saw you made pizza and left me a few slices in the fridge."

I nodded against the pillow.

"Did Percy eat with you?"

I nodded again.

"He isn't like us, Anne. You know that right?"

I knew what Luke was saying. Percy was out of my league. He didn't want me thinking there could ever be anything between me and his roommate. I was low class. Percy was a rich kid.

"I'm not stupid Luke."

"No, you're fucking brilliant. And a guy like Percy would never get just how fucking perfect and brilliant you are. He'd never see past the other stuff."

I wanted to be mad at him but I knew he was right. If Percy ever saw where I came from, what I was, he'd never give me the time of day.

"I know," I whispered into the dark.

"I love you, Anne."

"I love you too"

"Then take this," he said as he slipped a key into my hand and closed my fist over it. "I'll be able to relax knowing you have a key. Please take it."

I didn't respond. I wasn't sure what to say. The fact was I wanted that key. It gave me a warped sense of reassurance that I would be able to see Percy even more frequently.

Within seconds Luke was softly snoring in my ear. I lay there staring at the ceiling. Fate wasn't fair. It loved playing cruel jokes on me. Percy Jackson was its new trick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I hadn't expected Percy to be awake when I walked out of Luke's bedroom at seven in the morning. And I really hadn't expected him to be standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning," I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, cooking in a pair of sweats and t shirt that covered his yummy chest I'd had a peek at last night.

"I didn't want you going to class hungry. So I figured since I was up, I'd go ahead and fix you something,"

My heart melted a little. No one had ever made me breakfast. Not even my mother. Oh fate really did suck. Why did this amazing wonderful sexy guy have to be a freaking Jackson? Why couldn't he be one of the guys from my neighborhood? Someone who understood the life I'd lived and didn't judge me or see me differently because of it.

"That's really sweet."

He grinned and reached for a plate, "Then I believe my mission is accomplished."

Laughing softly so I didn't wake up Luke, I walked over and took the plate he was offering me.

"I made coffee too. How do you drink it?"

This was really too good to be true. I glanced back at the bedroom door and wondered if I was actually still curled up in bed asleep. This was more dreamlike than real world.

"Sugar? Cream?" his voice broke into my thoughts and I turned my gaze back to him and smiled.

"Both please, two teaspoons of sugar. And thank you, really. No one's ever made me breakfast before. I'm kind of at a loss for words."

His smile deepened and there was something in his eyes I hoped I wasn't imagining. The interest was there. I could see it. Was it because he thought I was easy?

"You're welcome and if you keep looking at me like that I may become your personal chef."

I covered the giggle I couldn't control. He was quite possibly the most charming guy I'd ever met.

His eyes got serious a moment and I watched as he reached out and touched my cheek almost reverently, "I really like your dimples," he whispered.

The heat rose up my neck so fast and flooded my face. I knew I had to look like a berry.

"Go sit down and eat Annabeth, please."

I obeyed without question.

I was on my second bite of eggs when he sat down across from me at the table, "What class do you have today?"

I swallowed and took a drink of coffee to wash it down before responding, "Calculus."

He grinned, "If you need any help, math is my thing."

I didn't need help since I'm very good at math and I doubted I'd be able to stop smelling him and ogling him long enough to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks."

He nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"Are you coming back tonight?" he asked after a few minutes. I wanted him to be asking because he wanted to see me. But I also knew I needed to get those thoughts under control before I set myself up to get hurt.

"Not sure but I doubt it. I'm probably going to stay at my stepmom's," I didn't want to elaborate but I was due a night since I'd kept Matt yesterday. Besides, I couldn't move into Luke's bed.

A frown creased his forehead and he appeared to be thinking about something that bothered him.

"You know I don't mind you being here. If you need to stay here I'm completely cool with it. This is Luke's place after all."

I smiled and swallowed my last bite of bacon, "Thank you but that isn't why. I can't just move in here. It would crimp Luke's life and he'd eventually get annoyed with me. He doesn't see it that way but I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Percy shook his head, "You won't wear out your welcome. I'm positive Luke would never want you somewhere else. He's very protective of you."

I smiled and stood up to take my plate to the sink, "Whether he realizes it or not he needs his freedom and room to breathe."

Percy frowned but didn't respond.

"Thanks again for breakfast. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I appreciate it."

The small frown eased at my words and he smiled but I could still see the concern in his eyes. God he was going to get past my barriers. I needed to put some distance between us.

"I'm gone. See ya later," I called out as I headed for the door without looking back.

"Bye Annabeth."

**Percy's POV**

Tanya called me from school, upset, shortly after Annabeth left. Apparently, dad hadn't come home last night and mom had locked herself in her bedroom crying and wouldn't come out this morning. I'd gone by to check on mom first and she'd put on a happy face for me but the dark circles under her eyes told me she knew the truth. It was time I had a talk with dad.

As I pulled into the parking lot at Goode High School, I spotted Tanya sitting on a picnic table outside the cafeteria entrance with Rachel Elizabeth Dare right beside her. Rachel's arm was wrapped around Tanya's shoulders as she cried. I wondered how much my sister had shared with Rachel. I hadn't seen or spoken to Rachel in over two months. I missed being around her but it was just easier if I kept my distance. Rachel had been the one that got away for me. She'd been snatched out of my reach by a freaking rock star as crazy as that sounds.

I parked my truck and headed over to get my sister. Rachel's concerned gaze met mine as I approached. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew.

"Hey, Rach, thanks for being here for her," I said as I walked up and reached out a hand to my little sister. She threw herself at me and began weeping harder. I wanted to kill my dad with my own bare hands as her sobs shook her body. Damn him.

"She told me Percy," Rachel said quietly, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Yeah, me too. He's an ass. A selfish bastard."

Rachel didn't even flinch. She understood being furious with a parent. Her parents were never there for her. They just throw her the best things in the world like it's supposed to make her happy.

"I just want to get away from it all. Can I come back to your place?" Tanya asked through her hiccups.

"Of course. Rachel, let the office know I have her, would you."

She nodded and stood up, "Of course and Percy if there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks, Rach."

I pulled my sister up tightly against my side and headed back to my truck. First I'd deal with getting her calmed down then I was going to have a talk with my dad.

**Annabeth's POV**

My stepmom wasn't going to let me stay the night. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my jeans and squeezed the key Luke had given me. As much as I feared wearing out my welcome, I needed somewhere to stay. Besides, I left my suitcase in Luke's bedroom this morning. To pay him back for yet another night this week, I'd do our laundry this evening. Feeling somewhat better about being a freaking charity case, I headed for the stairs.

"Anne, hey gorgeous it's been too long," Nico flashed his pretty boy smile at me. The boy knew his affect on females but apparently he hadn't picked up on his lack of affect on me.

"Hello Nico and yes it has. I'm surprised you're not around more now that your friend is living here."

A small frown puckered Nico's forehead. He glanced back up at the steps at the door to the apartment then turned back to me.

"Uh, yeah, well about Percy. He's having a bad day. His sister is up there and she's really upset over some family stuff they've got going on. Why don't you and I go grab something to eat and head over to hear "Demigods" play over at Live Bay tonight? That is if you're not working tonight. I haven't seen Beckendorf and Grover in awhile. I'm sure Grover would love to see you."

Going to listen to Demigods wasn't what I needed to do tonight. I had a fair amount of homework and tomorrow I would be working a double shift at the restaurant side of Live Bay. However, I also didn't want to intrude on a family problem. I knew enough about those kind of problems to know Percy needed some privacy.

"Um, okay, sounds good. Uh," I glanced back towards the stairs, "Do you think maybe I could run in and change real quickly? I'll just go straight to Luke's room and come right back out."

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I just meant they needed some time alone. They're probably in Percy's room anyway and I doubt they even hear you come in. Come on, I'll go with you and grab a drink while you change."

I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my key, feeling the strange warmth inside me at the sight of it. It was odd how something so small made me feel secure.

We stepped inside and I left Nico in the kitchen as I stepped into Luke's room. I could hear talking coming from Percy's closed bedroom door as I'd passed by it. Maybe I could get out of here before they realized I'd come in. Percy seemed okay with my being here a lot. I didn't want to change that.

I slipped into a short jean skirt and put on an emerald green halter top and then pulled on the black leather jacket Luke had given me for Christmas two years ago. My cowboy boots sat in his closet lined up beside his and I laughed at this small hint from Luke. He wanted me here. That much was obvious. The boy had no clue how impossible he made things.

Stepping out of the bedroom, I noticed Nico and Percy whispering in the living room. I halted not wanting to intrude when Percy's eyes met mine. Slowly, his green eyes traveled down my body and back up causing my pulse to race. I stood frozen in my spot until his eyes found mine again.

"Damn, let's get your sexy ass out of here before Luke shows up. He'll have me hung up by my balls and you changing clothes while he stands guard at the door." Nico's words were meant to break the silence but it only made Percy's eyes flare up.

"Um, okay, good idea." I forced a smile and then willed my legs to move until I was beside Nico. His arm slipped around my shoulders and he leaned his head down and sniffed me. "Mmmm . . . you even smell good."

Percy cleared his throat loudly, causing Nico to chuckle.

"Go deal with Tanya, bro. I just gave you all the privacy you need. Luke has a date with some girl from Upper East. And I intend to keep this one out late.

My face heated up at the insinuation in his voice. Surely Percy knew I wasn't going to be out doing what Nico made it sound like I would be doing. What was wrong with him anyway? He never laid his flirting on this thick.

"Good night, Percy. I hope you get things worked out." I managed to say in a calm voice with no hint to the frenzy his attention had sent my pulse into.

He nodded and turned around without a word.

**Percy's POV**

_Cowboy boots_. Did she have to wear freaking cowboy boots with that tiny little skirt? I slammed the refrigerator door without getting a drink. A beer sounded really good after watching Nico walk out with Annabeth tucked against his side. But Tanya needed me. I couldn't drink even if right now all I wanted to do was to get trashed and forget this crazy mess my dad had laid in my lap.

"Why are you slamming things?" Tanya asked stepping out of my bedroom.

I shrugged, not wanting to share with my sister how I was having a small melt down over a girl I'd just met while we had bigger issues to deal with.

"Does it have anything to do with the girl's voice I just heard in here with Nico?"

Slumping into a kitchen chair I glanced up at her intending to tell her 'no' and instead replied, "Yeah"

Tanya frowned at me and pulled the chair across from me out from under the table before sitting in it.

"Is Nico dating her?"

"No, not if he doesn't want a death wish."

Tanya's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You mean you like her enough to fight Nico over her?"

"Not me. Luke. He thinks he's going to marry Annabeth."

Tanya laughed, "Luke married? Has he gone from smoking pot to crack recently?"

It sounded ludicrous to me too but she hadn't seen him with Annabeth. He was different with her. He actually gave a shit.

"It's complicated."

Tanya picked at the red fringe on the placemat in front of her. The placemats were just another one of those small touches around this place that Annabeth had a hand in. Nico was as bad as Luke when it came to women. I hated knowing he was out with Annabeth.

"I need to get home to mom. I'd say you could come with me but the awful scowl on your face would frighten her. You need to go get changed into something sexy and go after the girl. Nico wouldn't have taken her if he knew you liked her this much. Heck, he probably took her somewhere just to get her out of the apartment for our sake."

She was right. At least I hoped she was right. I stood up and glanced down at the faded jeans and New York baseball t-shirt I had on, "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Tanya sighed and stood up, "Come on my clueless brother. I'll make you look irresistible. Trust me, okay? I mean, the last girl you liked you completely let slip through your fingers. I'd say you need my help."

"I was up against a rock star, Tan. It wasn't exactly a fair game."

Tanya shrugged, "Maybe so, but Nico and Luke are no rock star. This time you're definitely the hottie in the group."

"Did you just call me a hottie? And he isn't better looking than me. He's just famous."

Tanya let out a loud cackle of laughter.

"Whatever, just tell me what to wear and get out of here. You're pissing me off."


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

"You want a beer?" Nico asked pushing us through the crowd of people toward a table with familiar faces.

"No thanks. But a coke would be good," I replied loudly so he could hear me over the music. Demigods hadn't taken the stage yet but the band on before them had the crowd on their feet. From the sound of the band it was probably the alcohol that had them all on their feet screaming and dancing. The band wasn't that good. Demigods was the reason the crowd was here tonight. They always drew a crowd from the locals.

"Okay, go on over there and sit with Beckendorf, Silena and Grover. I'll get our drinks and meet you there."

"Okay."

Beckendorf and Grover were friends of Nico's. I'd gotten to know through Luke over the past year. Silena was Beckendorf's girlfriend. Grover noticed me first and a smile spread across his face. The shirt he was wearing was snug enough to show off his impressive chiseled body.

"Annabeth!" Grover called out in greeting as I came up to their table. Silena smiled brightly at me and gave me a small finger wiggling wave, "Hey girl! Didn't know you were coming tonight. We talked to Luke and he said he had some date tonight with a girl and he doubted they'd be leaving her hotel room."

Beckendorf nudged Silena and she flashed a frown at him, "What? Anne isn't an idiot. The girl knows Luke is a slut."

"God, baby drop it" Beckendorf begged.

I shook my head and laughed taking the chair beside Grover. "She's right, Beck. I know where he is and what he's doing. Just because he tells the world he's going to marry me doesn't mean I'm going to marry him. The boy is crazy. It doesn't bother me at all who he's with and what he's doing."

Beckendorf nodded then a small frown creased his forehead. "So you came by yourself?"

"Nope, she's with me," Nico announced as he placed a coke in front of me and took the chair on the other side of me.

"Ah, shit man!" Beckendorf moaned and Grover joined in with a frustrated sigh.

"What? Percy and Tanya were having some family issues and he was dealing with her at the apartment. So I figured Annabeth and I could come hang with you guys and hear Jason."

"Bad move," Grover mumbled before taking a swig of his beer.

"Whatever. Luke won't care. Besides, he's out banging some girl tonight from Upper East."

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I think it's up to Anne to decide what she does and who does it with. Luke isn't her daddy. Everyone stop acting like she belongs to him and let her have a life," Silena's annoyed tone shut everyone up and I was grateful.

She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Come on, girl. You and I are going to shake it out there and create a stir to give these boys something to do."

I frowned, "What will they do?"

She took my hand and pulled me up, "Threaten and scowl and possibly man handle all the guys who're going to drool over us."

I could hear Beckendorf's growl as we pushed our way into the crowd.

"Don't you get tired of everyone acting like you're Luke's property?" Silena asked pulling me closer to her as we made our way to the front of the crowd. Demigods would be on in a few minutes and I knew she was getting us to the front so we could see them. And so Jason could see me. She'd been trying to fix me and him for months now. Luke always seemed to ice her attempts but tonight, Luke wasn't here.

"Luke is all I've got. He's my best friend and I overlook his issues. If a guy comes around worth fighting over, I won't let Luke stand in my way. But so far he hasn't kept me from anyone I really want."

Silena studied me a moment. She didn't like my answer. I could see it on her face. "But if you don't date around how will you know when the right one comes along?"

I shrugged, thinking about Percy and pushing that thought immediately out of my mind. He was so not even close to my league. That was pointless to even fantasize about.

"I'll just know."

She shrugged and started to say something when the lights went down and the sound of Jason's electric guitar squealed out sending the crowd into a frenzy of screams and cheers.

"Here we go," she replied smiling and turning her attention to the stage. Smoke had engulfed the stage. Jason stepped out of the smoke into the single spotlight as he made the chords on his guitar sing. He never wore a shirt on stage, which was a trademark for Jason. The jeans he wore hung loosely on his hips giving the females and probably some of the males a thrill from the small peek of hip bone he flashed. His chest wasn't as broad and muscular as Beckendorf's but he had lean muscle and a very obvious six pack that was covered on the right side by a lightning tattoo.

The rest of the band stepped out of the smoke and Leo's voice joined the electric guitar. Leo was Jason's best friend and the bass player slash alternate singer in the group. Jason was the lead singer but Leo could sing too and he got several songs in each set. A girl to the right of me started screaming his name along with a few rather colorful things she wanted to do to him after the show. Shaking my head to clear the mental images I so did not ask for, I glanced toward the back of the stage.

"I can't wait until he sees you down here," Silena squealed excitedly in my ear.

I really just wanted to dance. Getting Jason's attention was the last thing on my mind. Jason's voice joined in with Leo and they began their most popular original song, "Aces"

Jason's bright blue eyes found me. No one's eyes were that electric blue except for him. Jason winked at me and licked his lips suggestively. I couldn't help but laugh. The guy was outrageous. Not my type at all but very entertaining. His naked chest wasn't hard to look at either.

"I knew he'd love having you up close," Silena yelled over the music. Smiling, I let my body move to the music.

After several songs and several dance partners, I made my way back through the crowd toward our table. My mouth felt like cotton. I needed my coke even if it was probably watered down by this point. Nico was talking to a girl with wild curly brown hair. I smiled to myself thinking I just might need to snag a ride home with Silena and Beckendorf.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned my attention to the other people at the table. Percy was sitting in the chair Silena had vacated earlier. I hadn't expected to see him here tonight.

"Hey," I said walking up to the table, unsure where I should sit since the brunette talking to Nico was in my seat.

"Anne, you're back. Here," Nico stood up from his seat, "sit down. You thirsty? Your ice melted. I'll get you another coke."

"No, Nico sit back down. I'm good. You continue your conversation. I'll go get my own drink." He didn't sit down and his expression looked unsure.

Chuckling at his obvious confusion, I turned and headed for the bar. Nico didn't just have pretty black hair. He was really as air headed as one would imagine someone with his surfer boy good looks to be.

"He doesn't seem to know any better. I'm sorry." Percy's voice was low and close to my ear. A shiver ran through me from the warmth of his breath tickling my neck. He'd followed me. The goofy smile on my face was unavoidable.

"Nico's a sweetheart. I overlook him. Besides it isn't like I'm his date."

"You're not?"

I turned my head slightly so I could meet Percy's gaze, "No, of course not. It's Nico. We're just friends."

A smile lifted the corners of Percy's mouth making it hard for me to look away. The boy was just downright sexy.

"Do you want to go out as friends with him often?"

"No. Not really. I mean when I do I'm normally with Luke too. But tonight he felt like you needed some alone time with your sister."

His smile vanished and a frown replaced it as he nodded. We reached the bar and Percy came up behind me caging me in with his arms on each side of me. The small thrill from his warm body pressing against my backside had me fighting the urge to snuggle in closer. I reminded myself that he was doing this to keep me from getting crushed in the sea of people swarming the bar. It was a protective gesture. Nothing more. But I liked it.

"Ricky! Two cokes please, buddy!"

The bartender looked our way and gave Percy a short nod and started fixing our drinks. That was quick service. It helped to be a local around here.

"When did you get here?" I asked Percy as we waited on our drinks.

"About two minutes before you walked up. I was about to come find you and see if I could convince you to dance with me."

The acute sense of losing out struck me. Pressing against Percy while we moved our bodies to the music would have ranked on one of my favorite moments in life list.

"Oh," was all I could manage in reply. My heart was racing from the fantasy playing out in my head. Being wrapped up in Percy's clean masculine scent didn't help matters. I was having a strange but oh so pleasing fantasy of crawling up under his shirt and licking his chest when our drinks were placed in front of us. Percy slapped some money down and took our drinks. He nodded his head back toward out table and I instantly missed his touch. Withholding my pathetic sigh, I led the way back to our friends.

Nico had moved the brunette to his lap, leaving me an empty seat beside the two of them. Awesome.

"I thought you were leaving?" Percy said to Nico as I sat down in the vacated seat.

Nico took a swig of his beer and glanced up at the girl in his lap. Her red fingernails were playing with his silky locks.

"You going with me?" he asked her.

She giggled and nodded sending her curls bobbing all around her shoulders. He looked around her at me, "Is it okay if I leave you with Percy? He said he'd give you a ride home."

YES! I managed to mask my pleasure at the sudden change of plans and nodded, "Of course."

Nico grinned and stood up with his arm wrapped snuggly around the girl's waist. "See y'all later."

I gave a small wave while I took a long drink of my coke.

Beckendorf was still on the dance floor with Silena and I had no idea where Grover had gone. It was just Percy and me. Staring down at my glass of coke and running my finger through the condensation trickling down the sides of it became fascinating, or so it would seem. I didn't know what to say and I suddenly felt awkward.

"Thanks for giving Tanya and me some privacy today but you don't ever have to feel like you can't stay at the apartment. No matter what's going on with me you're always welcome."

I lifted my gaze from my glass and smiled at him. "Thanks. But I have family issues often and I know privacy is always best."

He frowned and took a long sip of his drink that I was pretty sure was mixed with whisky. "Well, I'll be having a lot of family issues over the next few months so don't worry about me. If Tanya shows up crying or is tucked away in my room, don't ever feel like you have to leave. Stay. I'd rather you stay than run off somewhere."

Had he come looking for me? Surely not.

"Thanks," I wasn't going to argue with him. Although if that happened again I would not stick around and make them uncomfortable. But there was no point in arguing.

"Hey bro! I didn't know you were here. Damn it feels good to have you showing up on a weekday. I miss your ugly mug when it's off at college." Grover slapped Percy on the back and took the chair beside me, grinning. Percy, Grover, Beckendorf and Nico had grown up together. According to Luke they were all pretty tight. A strange combination if you ask me. Percy was the rich man's son although he sure didn't live like it and Beckendorf owned his own auto repair shop, Nico had no purpose in life but surfing, baseball and girls, then Grover was well . . . I wasn't sure what he liked to do. He looked dangerous but gentle and eco friendly at the same time. He reminded me of a big teddy bear. He was always so nice and easy to talk to.

"I needed to get out and my roomies had both left me for the night so I followed thepretty one here."

Did Percy just call me pretty?

Grover chuckled, "Don't let Luke hear you call her pretty. He goes ape shit when guys mention Miss Annabeth's attractiveness." Grover winked at me and leaned back in his chair.

"Luke is full of hot air," I assured them both but mostly Percy who I did not want to scare off if there was any chance at all he might be interested in me.

Grover let out a laugh, "No, baby, he's dead serious. I've seen him in action when someone said something about you. It ain't pretty."

Shut up, Grover. I glanced over at Percy and he was frowning again. Dangit, I needed to stop Grover and his mouth.

"Percy! Hey you! I had no idea you were back in town. Why haven't you called me? I'm hurt." She was gorgeous. Figures, tall blonde and all willowy. Just like all the girls Luke is so fond of.

"Jess," Percy stood up and hugged the girl. My insides cringed.

"Come dance with me," she pleaded not letting go of her hold on him. She looked around him and smiled brightly and Grover. "Hey, G! How ya doin' baby?"

He nodded, "Good Jess. You broke up with that wanker again?"

She scowled, "Yes. For over a month. He got someone pregnant this time. I can't forgive that."

Grover let out a low whistle, "Ouch . . . guess not. Daddy Hank. Never thought I'd hear that one."

She shrugged and pulled Percy closer. "It's okay, I got me a handful of Percy Jackson to make it all better," she cooed.

Percy glanced down at me and I forced a smile then turned my attention to the stage that Demigods had just returned to after their break, I couldn't watch him walk away with her. Seeing him with someone like her just reminded me of how out of my reach he was.

"One dance," I heard Percy say.

Jess squealed and led him into the crowd.

I would not think about it. I would not think about it.

"She's Beck's cousin. He couldn't turn her down." Grover's voice interrupted my mental chant. My face instantly heated at his words. He could tell it bothered me. Well, that was freaking perfect. Now I was really pathetic. The low class plain jane crushing on Percy Jackson. Suddenly, I wanted to leave. I wanted Luke. I needed to feel safe.

"Doesn't bother me. I didn't come here with him."

That didn't even sound believable. My voice had cracked for crying out loud.

"Hmmmm," was all Grover said.

"I need some fresh air and I need to make a phone call," I said standing up. Grover raised his eyebrows and then nodded. I didn't need his all-knowing eyes on me. I headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

The night air was still cool. Even though our spring weather was almost gone, our nights hadn't begun to warm up yet. I took a deep cleansing breath of air and wished I hadn't worn boots.

My phone rang in my purse and I pulled it out. It was Luke.

"Hey you," I said holding the phone pressed between my ear and shoulder as I walked down the street toward our apartment.

"Where are you?"

Figures this would be his question. Knowing Luke, he was in the middle of sex and realized he didn't know where I was tonight and grabbed the phone to call me in between thrust. Gross, bad mental image.

"Currently, I'm outside Live Bay getting some fresh air. Demigods is playing tonight."

"Who's with you?"

"Well, I was with Nico but he left with a girl and Percy said he would give me a ride home."

"Where's Percy?"

"Inside dancing with a girl"

There was a pause.

"You ready to leave?"

I was, but telling Luke that would have him leaving his date and rushing to my side. He had a hero complex when it came to me. I often wondered if it was because no one ever saved us as kids. No one saved his mom when his step dad beat her. He was just a kid but I knew he blamed himself for not stopping it.

"I'm good."

"No, you aren't Anne. I can hear it in your voice. Something's wrong. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Luke don't –"

But he'd hung up. Oh well. No doubt the girl will let him come right back. They always did, which baffled me. If a guy ran off on me to go help some other girl while we were on a date, I would not let him just run right back and jump in my bed later. But then I wouldn't be having casual sex with a strange guy either. So this was a moot point.

Heading back up to the street, I glanced over at the lights of Live Bay and figured I'd just call and let Percy know I was leaving instead of going back inside. Besides, from the looks of the blonde bombshell in his arms, he probably wouldn't realize I was gone for awhile.

Percy's POV

I finally managed to untangle myself from Jess. I wanted to dance with Annabeth. I'd watched her briefly when I'd first arrived and all I could think about was being close to her and touching her while she moved like that. Jess had come along and delayed me. Grover sat at the table with Beckendorf and Silena. They were laughing and talking but there was no Annabeth. I glanced toward the bar but I couldn't see her in the crowd of people.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"What? No love for me first?" Beckendorf taunted as he smirked up at me.

I turned to Grover. He was leaned back in his chair with a long neck beer in his hands as he watched me.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked him specifically this time.

He flicked the metal bar in his bottom lip and tilted his head toward the door, "Went to get some air awhile ago."

Oh no.

"How long ago?"

Grover seemed to be enjoying my frustration, "Since you ran off with Jess."

I turned to head outside when my phone rang. I hoped it wasn't Tanya with another crisis concerning Mom right now. That was the last thing I needed. I had been making some headway with Annabeth. Until Jess had drug me out onto the dance floor.

"Hello," I said pressing the phone close to my ear as I stepped outside.

"I got my girl. I'm taking her home. In case you remembered you were her ride and couldn't find her later. I wanted you to know."

Luke had come to get Annabeth. HELL!

"Why? What's wrong? She okay?"

She'd called Luke to come get her and he'd come to rescue her. Where had I been? Dancing. Perfect. Just perfect.

"She was just tired and ready for bed. Didn't want to bother you and your girl. I got her. All's good. Later man." The phone call ended.

My girl? Jess was not my girl. I mean I'd messed around with her in the past. She was Beckendorf's hot little cousin but never anything serious.

I stood in the parking lot looking out at the cars. I'd screwed up already. Annabeth had all kinds of walls built around her. I'd wanted to get past them. I wanted her to trust me and let me in. But I'd let her down and she'd gone running to Luke. There had been interest in her eyes tonight. I'd seen it. I'd wanted to shout out loud in triumph at it. But then Jess had shown up and I hated turning her down. Beck said she was going through a really bad time right now. All that had been about was trying to cheer up an old friend. Nothing more. But to Annabeth . . . it had looked like more. I'd left her. Luke had come for her. Who would have thought that competing with Luke for the most trustworthy guy could be hard?

"You find her?" Silena asked when I returned to the table. I needed another drink. This time screw the coke. I needed beer.

"Luke got her."

Grover chuckled and I shot him a warning glare. I didn't need to hear it from him right now. Tonight, I wanted him to keep his opinions to himself.

"Aww dang! Jason wanted to come see her after his set."

I shifted my angry glare toward Silena who was grinning at me like she knew a hilarious secret.

"Hey, Jackson don't look at my girlfriend like that. Save your angry snarls for someone else." Beck's warning wasn't in jest. He meant business. I ran my hand through my hair and growled looking back toward the door wanting desperately to leave.

"She's got you all tied up in knots. It's about fucking time. Rachel Dare did a number on you. Good to see you getting worked up over another girl." There was no reason to deny Grover's observation. These were my best friends. They knew me better than anyone else. Lying to them was pointless.

"Why the hell does she run off to Luke all the time? I don't get it!"

Silena sat her drink down and leaned forward staring directly at me, "Because he's her safe house. As screwed up as it is considering who we're talking about it. Luke cares for one thing in this world and it's Annabeth. He's been fighting her battles and fixing her problems since they were kids. We all lived on the same street. I remember watching them. It always fascinated me how bad boy Luke Castellan acted like a love sick puppy when it came to her. She fell down, he came running. You want her, then good luck. Because every time you aren't there to pick her up, I can assure you Luke will be. She knows she can call him. She knows no matter what he'll love her. Unconditional love is hard to compete with."

I reached over and took a long swig of beer. Silena was right. How do I compete with that? And did I even want to?

Annabeth's POV

Luke closed the door behind us and threw his keys on the table, "I picked up some more of your Bubble Ups today. Go get yourself one while I get a shower."

I'd made Luke paranoid about the smell of perfume, sex and whiskey that always clung to him after his dates. I wanted to tell him not to worry about it. I was fine but I wanted alone time. So I nodded and headed for the fridge.

Luke kissed the top of my head on his way to the bathroom, "I'll scrub up good. I promise," he called out as he closed the door.

I laughed quietly to myself and started to go to his bedroom when the couch caught my attention. Memories of curling up against Percy and waking up in his lap had me walking over to sit down on it instead. I liked it here. He sat here for hours letting me sleep in his lap. No one other than Luke had ever done something like that for me. Smiling, I took a sip of my drink. He was a good guy. A sexy guy. A fun guy to fantasize about.

My cheeks flushed at the thought that Grover may have told Percy what he suspected. He suspected right. I was jealous. I liked Percy way more that I should. But Percy knowing was just embarrassing. My phone dinged alerting me of a text message.

It was from Silena.

**You make it home okay?**

I quickly typed: **Yes. Thank you =)**

**U r missed** she replied.

Missed by who? Percy? Or just her? Surely Grover hadn't discussed with everyone those unspoken words before I left. God, I hoped not.

I tucked my phone back inside my pocket and stood up. The shower had stopped and I wanted to get one next. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke clung to my hair and clothes. I was exhausted and ready to put this night behind me.

* * *

I woke up before anyone else and collected Luke's and my dirty laundry and headed to the washroom downstairs to get started on it. Luke had crawled in bed beside me last night and we'd gone to sleep without many words. He didn't get up and leave all night which meant he was resting up for a reason. Today had to be a game day. And his uniform was dirty as were all my clothes and most of his jeans. I added bleach to the water and threw his filthy dirt stained uniform in by itself. Luckily, there were three washers and dryers down here and all three were empty. Many of the apartments had their own so rarely did I come down here and find someone else using them. It made laundry time go so much quicker. Once I got all three machines going, my phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket, I glanced down to see it was my stepmom. She never called me and when she did it was never good.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"At Luke's"

"Figures. Listen, I need a sitter for tonight. I have a date. Matt is asking for you. If you keep him then you can stay the night. I probably won't be home until the morning anyway."

"I've got work, Roxanne."

"Shit. Fine. If I have to pay a sitter then don't come back here this week."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"What? You've finally shacked up with Luke? Just like a bitch?"

"No, Roxanne. YOU are the bitch. I'm still a virgin and you have a kid and no husband. Do the math"

"Whatever. Bye."

The call ended. I felt sick at my stomach at the thought of Matt being left overnight with some sitter. There was no telling who Roxanne would get. I dialed her number back.

"What?"

"After work, I'll come over and keep him overnight. Don't get a sitter for all night."

There was a brief pause.

"Okay, fine. What time do I tell the sitter you'll be here?"

"I work a double but I'll get someone to switch with me so I can leave by eleven. So tell her eleven thirty. I may have to walk."

"Fine."

She hung up again.

If it wasn't for my brother, I doubt I'd even talk to my stepmom. There was no love between us and I wasn't sure why. When I was little, I tried so hard to gain her approval, but nothing I did pleased her. Who was I kidding? My own father acted the same way. My birth had not been cause for celebration for anyone in my family. Except maybe my birth mom. But she left me early when she died. Some days, I imagined getting on a plane and leave New York behind. The memories weren't good. At least most of them weren't. I could fit my life into one suitcase. The only person who would miss me would be Luke. Well, and Matt until he forgot I existed. Just starting over anywhere else was so tempting. Eventually, Luke would see the wisdom behind my leaving. He'd be free of his need to protect me. I'd make new friends. Maybe find a decent job and finish my education.

"Deep thoughts?" Percy's voice startled me and I jerked my gaze up from the cement floor to stare up into sleepy green eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing down here so early?"

He shrugged and sat down a basket of laundry on the ground beside him.

"Well, I thought I'd get some laundry done before I fixed breakfast. But it appears all the machines are in use," his tone was teasing.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't think anyone would need them so early."

"That was my thought too."

I let out a small laugh and fiddled with my thumbs while my hands fisted nervously in my lap. Did he know I'd run out like a jealous idiot last night?

"So, you left me last night." His tone didn't give anything away.

I tucked the hair acting as a wall between us behind my ear.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I was tired and needed some air."

He didn't respond right away and I prayed my breathing was normal because my heart was doing a strange little fluttery thing.

"I would've taken you home if I'd known you wanted to go."

Because he was one of the good guys.

"You were having fun. Your friends obviously miss you. I didn't want to ruin your night. Luke was coming my way so it worked out okay."

A small frown touched his lips and I turned my eyes back to the cement crack in the floor I'd been staring at before he'd arrived.

"I was enjoying your company too. I'd looked forward to taking you home."

Okay now the fluttery thing my heart was doing had turned into a full blown pounding. Had Percy Jackson just insinuated he was upset because he didn't get to take me home?

"Oh," I responded. What else did I say to that?

The first washer stopped and I jumped up and made myself busy with putting the load in the dryer.

"Washer is free," I announced smiling back at him.

He stood up and instead of waiting on me to move out of the way he crowded me back against the washer and sat his basket on the closed washer beside it. I lifted my eyes up to his to say excuse me but the heated look in his green eyes stopped me. A small gasp left my mouth.

"I don't think I'm making myself very clear, Annabeth." He's lowered his voice and the effect made goose bumps break out over my body. "I was only interested in one person at that bar last night. I only came to see one person."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and softly caressed my earlobe before tracing the line of my jaw. "I was there for you."

The husky whisper in his voice made it hard for me to take a deep breath. Instead, I was making small little pants.

"Oh," I whispered.

He chuckled and lowered his head until his lips were hovering over mine.

"OH! Ah, um, I uh," the startled female voice broke the spell and Percy closed his eyes tightly and cursed. Straightening up, he turned around to face whoever had entered the room. I couldn't see over his back and the way he was keeping me cornered with his body, I realized he didn't want the intruder to see me either. At least not my face.

"Rachel?"


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

"Rachel?" I could hear the surprised confusion in Percy's voice.

"Uh, Percy, I'm so sorry. I was headed up to your apartment and I saw the back of your head through the window and came in. I didn't see anyone else."

"No, it's okay. What're you doing here?" Percy's body was strung tight as a bow. Something was off with this situation. Who was Rachel? "It's Tanya. She stayed over at my place last night. I took her home this morning and your mom was well . . . anyway, uh, she's outside in the Hummer and upset. I didn't know what else to do." The sound of the girl's musical voice was not helping my imagination. She had an odd affect on Percy.

"No, you did the right thing. I'm coming."

I heard the door shut and Percy let out a defeated sigh, "I got to go check on my sister."

"Of course you do." I stepped out from around him this time and went to the other washing machine that had stopped to unload it.

He stared at me as if he was going to say something else but instead shook his head and left the room and his dirty laundry forgotten.

I got my other two loads in the dryer and put a load of his dark clothes in to wash.

Standing in the washroom without Percy suddenly felt cols and lonely. He'd almost kissed me. He'd come to see me last night. But then Rachel had shown up. She affected him. Why? Jess, Rachel . . . there were many girls in his life. Just like Luke. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I needed to finish up and get ready for work.

Percy's POV

Rachel was twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger. She did that a lot when she was nervous, "I'm so sorry I walked in on that, Perce. I feel like an idiot." She began explaining as soon as I made it to the Hummer.

"No worries," which wasn't exactly the truth. Rachel walking in on me about to kiss Annabeth had screwed with my head a little. Rachel had wrapped me so tightly around her finger not too long ago I'd expected to feel something when I turned around and saw her standing there with Annabeth's warm body pressed against my back. But I hadn't. Nothing. No ache at the sight of her. Righteous anger at my father and the hell he was putting my mom and sister through, yes, I'd felt that. But nothing for Rachel. My immediate response was to protect Annabeth. Not sure what I was protecting her from but nonetheless that had been my goal.

Rachel opened the door and Tanya sat curled up in the corner sniffling like a little girl. My heart broke. It was like I'd stepped back in time and the little sister I loved and protected needed me to fight off the monsters under her bed again. But this time, the damn monster was our father. He was ripping us apart for a worthless whore.

"He didn't come home last night and Mom won't come out of her room. She's screaming and packing her things. She's running away." A choked sob escaped her and she buried her face in her hands again. My spoiled sweet little sister hadn't ever had to deal with life's shit. She'd been given everything she wanted. Her life had been cake and ice cream, until now.

"Come on, baby, I'm going to talk to mom and I'll get her calmed down. She isn't going to run away. I promise."

"She can stay with me if you need her too. We've already missed an hour of school. Might as well make it a day."

I glanced over at Rachel and nodded. That was probably a good idea. What I had to say to mom probably didn't need to be heard by Tanya.

"You want to stay with Rachel while I go handle mom?"

She nodded slowly looking up at me with a tear streaked face.

I leaned inside and hugged her, "It's going to be okay, sis. I'm here and no matter what, I will fix this mess."

"Ok," she muttered against my chest. I knew I was making a promise I might not be able to keep but I said it anyway.

"Thanks, Rach." I said letting go of Tanya and stepping back so she could climb inside the Hummer. Ethan, Rachel's hotshot rock star boyfriend, supplied a Hummer and a chauffeur for Rachel complete with black privacy windows. Since the world found out Rachel Dare was his girlfriend she'd become a celebrity. Paparazzi followed her to get pictures. People treated her differently when she went out in public. Ethan didn't like being away from her and left her with several things that made him feel she was safe. The Hummer and chauffeur/body guard was just two of them. Why the dude didn't just get her a private tutor and take her with him was beyond me. Something about not wanting to take away her high school experience or some crazy shit. Only a guy who never lived through high school would feel like he was robbing someone of the experience. Rachel would live in a heartbeat if he'd let her.

"I'm glad I can help. Anything you need from me, I'm more than willing to help out. I hate this is happening. Tanya's tears are breaking my heart."

Sweet, kind Rachel. I expected nothing less. One of the reasons I fell head over heels for her after only minutes in her presence last summer. She was gorgeous, sure, but the girl was a sweetheart. However, I had to admit standing here talking to her and feeling nothing but gratitude was pretty damn freeing.

"You're an awesome friend, Rachel."I said nodding and then left as she climbed inside beside my sister. I needed to go deal with my mother.

* * *

The Mercedes CLS63 my dad had given my mother as an anniversary present four months ago was still sitting in the garage. This was a good thing. She hadn't taken flight yet. I headed inside the three story beach front stucco home I'd lived in my entire life.

"Mom," I called out as I headed for the stairs leading to her room.

"Percy," she called back followed by a loud wail. The little boy in me took off running up the stairs scared of what I might find. She was my mom. I didn't want her hurt. As my foot hit the top stair, she flung herself out of her bedroom and threw herself into my arms.

"You're here," she sobbed out.

I stroked her hair gently hoping to calm her down. How many times had she held me while I cried in her arms? I couldn't even begin to count. Now, here I stood holding her.

"He didn't come home last night," she sobbed, "he didn't even call."

I hated him. At this moment with my mother sobbing pitifully in my arms I knew I hated my father.

"I know. Tanya told me. Come with me. Let's get you a wet wash cloth for your face and clean you up a little."

My mom nodded against my chest and relaxed the death like grip she'd had on me.

"Go sit down on the sofa, mom. I'll get you a cool wash cloth then we can talk about this and what we need to do. Okay?"

She let out another sob.

"I'm here, mom. I won't leave you. I'm going to fix everything. You just trust me, okay?"

A small smile of relief mixed with misery tugged on her lips. The pain in her eyes, however, didn't lessen.

I was going to kill him. With my bare hands. I was going to kill my father. And god help me if that slut that works for him ever comes near me. I can still remember that flirtatious smile she shot me when I'd gone into his office that day. She was a gold digger. And my dad was a sucker. A selfish sucker.

"I called his cell phone this morning and he answered. Said he was at work and would deal with me later," she let out a choked laugh, "Deal with me, Percy. Like I'm a problem. I'm his wife. His wife."

I sat down beside her and used the wash cloth to clean her tear streaked face, "Just don't call him anymore. I'm gong to talk to him. I want him out of this house, mom."

She sniffed, sitting still while I washed her face as if she were a child.

"You think I should divorce him?"

"Yes, mom. I do. He's sleeping with someone else. He doesn't deserve you. You're better than that."

She nodded and reached up to grab my wrist and pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed it, "I love you, Percy. You're my good boy. Always taking care of me and your sister. Your nothing like your father. You know that don't you?"

There was my mom. Even if it was for a brief moment, I needed that little bit of motherly affection. Knowing she was still there under all this hurt and pain eased my fear somehow.

"I know that," I assured her, allowing her to take the wash cloth from my hand so she could wipe her nose.

"God, Percy, how did this happen? Where did it all go wrong?" she asked in a defeated tone dropping her hands into her lap.

"The minute dad lost his mind, I guess. I'm going to talk to him. Don't wait up for him tonight, mom. I'm going to tell him I'll bring him his clothes but I don't want him back on the property."

"Oh, honey, is that the best idea? What if he realizes this was a mistake? Do I really just end twenty five years of marriage over this?"

"Yes, mom you should! The bastard cheated on you. He is cheating on you. You're so much better than that, mom. Don't let him win. Don't do it."

I hated seeing her this way. She really thought dad would change his mind and come back to her. Maybe he would when his little girlfriend left him or began to get on his nerves. But then there would be another one just like her somewhere waiting to take her place.

"Mom, listen," I pleaded taking her cold, soft hands in mine, "You need to divorce him. Take everything you possibly can by law. Clean him dry. Do you hear me? He is using his money on that slut. Get what he owes you and he owes you everything, mom."

She straightened up and nodded her head in agreement. Thank god I'd gotten through her.

"You're right, honey. I need to make him pay."

Good. I could see the revenge flashing in her eyes. At least it wasn't pain. Let her be mad as hell. Let her suck him dry. That's the tough as nails woman who raised me.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, mom. We're going to get through this. You're not alone. Don't push Tanya away, either. She needs you right now. The two of you need to eat a gallon of Rocky Road ice cream and watch movies together. Bond over this, mom. Don't let him win."

Standing up, mom reached out and squeezed my hand, "You're right. I'm stronger than this. My baby girl needs her mom. As long as I have you to lean on I can do this Percy."

"Well, you've got me. Now, why don't you get out of your pajamas and come make me some breakfast because I'm starving."

Hearing her laughter was music to my ears.

Annabeth's POV

It was Spring break season so the tourist had begun flooding New York. Which was a good thing because tips were double their norm. I'd already made two hundred dollars and that was mostly from the lunch crowd. The evening crowd was just beginning to pick up. On nights when the bar side of Live Bay has a relatively known band, the restaurant suffers some.

Families looking for a nice seafood restaurant are put off by the packed out parking lot. They don't realize it's for the bar side. Tonight, however, crowds were low at the bar so the restaurant was hopping with tourists.

"Annabeth, can you take a four top in section C for Ali? She said she can't handle any more in her section. That twelve top party is consuming her."

I nodded my head at Kim, the hostess for the evening and went to grab some waters and a bowl of lemons before heading to their table.

"Hey, you still looking for someone to close for you?" she asked me as I turned to walk away.

I glanced back at her, "Yep"

She pointed to Jack, a waiter who I knew she'd been seeing lately. She must want him to work late with her tonight. Giving her a knowing smile, I headed over to intercept Jack on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, you want to close tonight? I've got to keep my brother and I need someone to close for me."

Jack glanced back over his shoulder toward Kim. Apparently, he was looking for her approval before answering. His gaze shifted back to me and grinned.

"Sure. No problem." His obvious enthusiasm had me biting back a laugh. No doubt he was already planning his evening alone with Kim in a big empty restaurant.

"Hey, isn't that the lead singer of Demigods?" Jack asked.

I looked over and sure enough, sitting at my four top in section C was Jason, Silena, Beckendorf and Leo.

"Yep, and the bassist too."

"Switch with me please," Jack begged.

I glanced back at the table and Silena waved. I couldn't do that to her.

"I would, Jack, but Silena and Beckendorf are my friends. I can't"

Jack's eyes widened, "You know Jason then?"

"Yep"

"Well then, can you at least introduce me? I've been wanting to audition for Demigods for forever but they're never looking for anyone new."

He was helping me out tonight so I really owed it to him. Even though he would no doubt be getting lucky back in the stockroom tonight with Kim.

"Sure, stop by after I've got their orders and I'll introduce you."

Carrying a tray full of waters, I headed back to my newest table.

"Hey girl, hate you left early last night. You missed the last song. Jason wrote it and it was amazing," Silena said smiling up at me.

"I'm sorry. It was just once I got outside in the clean-as-it-could-get New York air I couldn't bring myself to go back inside into that crowd." Not to mention I didn't want to see Percy dancing with Jess.

"You broke my heart. I was looking forward to the end of my set so I could come find you. The boots and mini skirt were hot, Annabeth. You were killing me." Jason said.

"She had on a mini skirt and boots? How, exactly, did I miss this?" Leo asked looking from me to Jason.

I laughed and pulled out my order pad.

"What can I get you all to drink?" I asked changing the subject.

"Bud on tap," Beckendorf replied

"Diet Coke"

"Miller Light long neck"

"Sweet tea"

I wasn't twenty-one so I couldn't serve alcohol. This would be the perfect reason to get Jack to the table.

"I'll have Jack bring you all your beers since I'm not old enough to serve you. But be prepared, he's a huge Demigods fan and really wants to meet you all."

Jason leaned forward and bit his bottom lip while staring me down. He really did think his sex appeal worked on everyone.

"What time do you get off, Anne?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Ah, shit. He's already using his fuck me voice on her. Run, Annabeth, before he starts the winking and dimple flashing," Leo warned, then gave Jason a playful punch in the arm when everyone at the table burst into laughter.

"I'll go get the other drinks," I said smiling as I turned back toward the kitchen.

Jack was at the soda fountain filling up two glasses.

"Alright, I need a Bud on tap and Miller long neck delivered to the table. The Miller is Jason's. Enjoy."

"Awesome, Annabeth. Thanks!" Jack rushed off, leaving the sodas behind.

Jason's flirting proceeded throughout the meal but I was use to flirtatious customers so it didn't bother me. When I knew they were getting to the end of their meal, I printed out their check and started to make my way over them. But before I could take another step, the front door opened and I halted.


End file.
